


I hate you

by venomousdanger



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Summary: Morning coffee





	

In Tony's eyes, the world took something as simple as caring for granted. Some didn't know how difficult it could be to express the warmhearted emotions held for someone else. Sure, with Pepper, it was easy. She had always been there and they were comfortable with each other. Saying 'I love you' was as easy as if he was still saying it to his mom. But then he met Clint. The archer was nearly impossible to read most days. Looking at the hardened features, the engineer often wondered what caused it. It was beautiful when the man smiled- he should have worn that look all the time. 

"Tony?" The blond's verbal snap was his fourth attempt for attention. "It's too early for you to lost in your lab somewhere, Stark." Though they were both standing in the kitchen, it was clear Clint was talking of wandering thoughts. "Just don't tell Banner I perfected being two places at once without him. It might make the big guy cry." A smile softened the lines of abuse creased in the younger man's appearance. "If he wants to throw something instead, I'll sacrifice this coffee pot." His left hand smacked the expensive machine in frustration. The caffeine addiction was cute but Tony had already downgraded from the model he had. "We've gone over this... It's not a 'coffee pot' and it goes cap, grounds, water...." He was cut off by basic reasoning. "Grounds, water, button equals coffee." Clint pouted slightly as the machine responded to the other's touch. "It's too early to tell you I hate you." His forehead was brought down on the faint light showing through the rock shirt. The genius grinned and wrapped his arms around the now whimpering form. "I know. I'll remind you to say it later." 

It didn't take long for the water to bubble and pour through the flavored beans thanks to Tony tinkering with it. Turning around in the unarmored arms, Clint watched the last few drops drip into the canister. "Coffee." His hand reached for the handle but he was quickly pulled backwards and out of reach. "That's about 230 degrees. You're not going to chug it and burn your mouth." The struggle Barton put into wiggling away wasn't fought. Tony had given his warning so he couldn't be blamed for anything stupid the bowman may have done. Pouring a cup; to let the rest and cool, the mug was raised in front of a smirk. "Is that so? You got something I need my mouth for, Stark?" From time to time, Tony was still caught off guard with those. The man slowly put his own mug on the counter while his eyes stayed clear of the bright gaze burning into him. "I hate you, Barton." A strong, victorious, pat slapped against the playboy's ass as Clint walked out of the room. "I know!"


End file.
